


Drunk Bludoc

by despiceheadazul666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Liquor, Permaberry, blueberry transformation, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despiceheadazul666/pseuds/despiceheadazul666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Drunk Bludoc

Hollywood, the city where movies and stardom are the biggest thirsts in the world. The band settled there to make a movie, hoping to make a bigger name for themselves. Tonight was a party at the abode of some movie whore no one cared about. Murdoc, the leader of the band and ugly satanic bassist, made his target on the alcohol rather than being a perv for women and men.  
The table against the white wall was decorated in a simple yellow tablecloth. It was laid out with a pot full of mushroom cream soup, a couple salads, a pile of steaks, potful of mashed potatoes, a plate of croissants, and some enchiladas. The desserts were beautiful scones, cookies, tarts, cupcakes, and a big cake. Everyone knows some child stars would raid the table, so it was heavily guarded by some grownups, but the models and actresses wouldn’t so much as touch the sweets since it would ruin their figures and make them look obese in their manager’s eyes.  
Anyway, back to the band—and the booze collection...  
Murdoc accepted a challenge from Damon and it was to drink one of everything at the party. Simple enough for Murdoc Niccals. There was the cheap gas station beer brought onto the brown kitchen table, some better alcohol in the basement, and some cold ones in the garage’s freezer, which was forbidden alcohol. He didn’t care about that bird’s warning for he NEEDED to drink that forbidden alcohol to earn those two hundred quid.  
Little Noodle came bouncing to Murdoc and hugged his knees. Her cheeks nuzzling his knees despite his horrid stench of rotting fish and cigarette butts.  
“Alright, what do you want?” Murdoc asked.  
“Hey, Mister!” a little girl, presumably a child actress for Sesame Street, shouted. “Noodle and I want some drinks. You know where they are?”  
“The kid’s drinks?” Murdoc’s head swayed around, trying to get rid of these kids. His words trialed and he pointed to the left into the main room. “I think they’re over there.”  
“Thanks!” the little girl said and dragged Noodle to the main room where some of the adults were.

Murdoc sighed in relief and crept into the kitchen, opening up a beer can. Ugh, the gas station beer, his worst enemy. Sure, he would drink anything, but this cheap beer is such poor quality. The bassist reminded himself about the money Damon would surely give him if he went through with this. He drank it with one gulp and knew it was enough. Damon didn’t say he needed to drink the whole can. This rubbish had to go, so off it went into the bin.  
“Oi, Muds!” 2D popped his head near the wall, motioning for the bassist to come over.  
“What?” Murdoc asked, wiping the beer from his mouth.  
“Damon called. He wanted to mek sure yo’ drinkin’ booze.”  
“Of course I’m already drinking! I’m sticking to my word!” Murdoc  
yelled, getting closer to the singer.  
“Alright! Alright! Sheesh!” 2D vanished from the kitchen and into the  
main room. “By dah way, everyone’s tryin’ to look for dah cream puffs and most of dah scones.”  
“Whatever,” Murdoc grumbled under his breath, looking through the fridge only to see boxed leftovers, old milk, and rotting vegetables. Rubbish! Just rubbish in this fridge! The arrogant bassist closed the fridge and huffed in annoyance.  
“Hello, Murdoc,” the host actress chuckled, wrapping a rubber band around her arm. “If you’re looking for better booze, you know where it is.”  
“Yeah, thanks,” Murdoc responded, looking at her heels. “So how’s the boyfriend?”  
“He’s great,” she said, sticking a needle in her arm. “He’s just ignoring me for some reason. Now, remember. Stay away from the garage’s freezer. It’s big, but it’s full of my boyfriend’s personal cider and gin. It’s something he’s been working on. Hell, he won’t even let me drink them.”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
The bassist ran into the basement for the better alcohol. The bottles weren’t cold, but neither were those atrocious beers. He grabbed a glass and opened the champagne first. Next were some spirits, vodkas, wine, some gin, and whiskey. He didn’t know how much of each he had. Maybe two glasses each? Yeah, he was definitely more than buzzed at that time. Damon only said one of everything, but he never said, “don’t enjoy” or “don’t indulge”  
That Miss-Has-A-Bored-Boyfreind’s boyfriend must have invented his own brand of alcohol since it sounded so special thanks to his brainless girl. Her warning only tempted Murdoc to crawl up the stairs. Murdoc’s legs were stumbling into the garage door and he struggled to find the freezer even though it turned out to be to the right nearby. How pathetically drunk Murdoc was.  
However, not stupid enough to accidentally trap himself in the freezer. His remaining sober brain cells were enough for him to move the coarse wooden crate where the freezer’s door was. That would prevent the door from closing when he walked inside the freezer. Murdoc retrieved the big bottle of gin and he read the label, skimming through most of it.  
_Premium Kolfski Blueberry Gin_ , the label read. The top label, anyway. The rest became complete gibberish as the print shrunk thanks to Murdoc becoming completely intoxicated. He wasn’t sober at all anymore. The satanist shrugged his shoulders and opened the bottle. He stepped out of the freezer only to have one gulp of the gin. It didn’t taste like gin, but more like a fruit juice cocktail. Murdoc walked out of the garage and into the kitchen to see a circle of small children eating their goods.  
“Noodle,” Murdoc poked for her attention.  
“Mm?” Noodle grunted, looking up at the adult. Her face was sticky with frosting and jam from the desserts her and the others stole.   
“You *hic* want sooome of dhis?” the drunk brought the bottle to her face.  
“Iie! Iie! No! No! No waantu!” Noodle refused, pushing the bottle away.  
“Your loss, love,” he laughed, gulping down the fruit-infused drink. The bottle of gin was emptied out by his greedy desire. Yes! The two hundred quid is officially his! He stumbled towards the dance floor and began his drunk dance moves, celebrating.  
A few women giggled and stared at him. Murdoc only thought of it as them being attracted to him until the host gasped.  
“Murdoc!” she shouted in fear.  
“What?” he hiccuped, feeling his stomach start to slosh and gurgle.  
“You did drink my boyfriend’s gin, did you?”  
“How do you—“ the bassist looked down to see his belly starting to peek out of his shirt. Instead of that tan color, his complexion was blue? No. It must be his blood alcohol making him see things. He isn’t sober. He tried to stop the swelling with pathetic attempts until his buttocks began surging out, making his pants tighter. “Do something!”  
The hostess began backing away slowly until she broke into a run up the stairs.  
Murdoc tried to pull down his shirt and tripped into the kitchen, gaining the children’s attention. Each child gasped and gathered around Murdoc, poking and prodding at his expanding girth. They broke into a cheer and began playing with him. They rolled him into the large main room where many adults watched, confused at what the giant blue ball was. Russel wrinkled his nose in suspicion and walked up to the forming crowd. He saw a face being fed with numerous sweet treats by Noodle’s new friends. The drummer’s white eyes widened at the poor face. Being mocked and teased—and still growing wider as well as taller.  
“Muds?!” Russel shouted in outrage. The hip-hop hard man tried to hold back his laugh. He couldn’t help to think how silly Murdoc truly looked. How his inflated ego bled into his body, only with significantly blue skin.  
“Get the fuck away from me, you brats!” Murdoc flapped his hands, the empty threats obviously not working as the children only laughed and smashed some more cake into his face.  
“Frankie!” a woman ran over and picked up a little boy holding a piece of pie. “It’s time to go home, sweetie! Don’t bother the nice entertainer.” She looked at Murdoc and giggled sweetly. “Thank you for putting on that ridiculous costume to entertain my son and his friends! Bye!”  
“She thought—“ Murdoc trailed off as his head sank in deeper. “Russ! Help me! What happened to me?!”  
Russel gave the man a curious sniff. Surprisingly, he didn’t smell awful anymore. He smelled like blueberries! One poke and the skin was sloshing with liquid.  
“No way!” Russel laughed. “You’re a blueberry!”  
“A what?!” Murdoc questioned.  
Yes, it all made sense. It must’ve been something he ate or **drank** that did this to him. Most likely a drink.  
“Looks like you’ll be two types of sloshed tonight, man!” Russel began rocking Murdoc a bit as the other party guests took out cameras and began to take photos.  
“Nngh!” Murdoc grunted in discomfort, chewing on his bottom lip. “Too...TIGHT!”  
The button on his pants popped right off, flying into a rapper’s face. Around his belly button was purple liquid dripping. His nose, mouth, nipples, and crotch area began dripping the same liquid, too.  
Russel investigated the liquid by putting his finger on the bassist’s belly button, getting some of it on his finger. He sniffed the liquid and it smelled a bit like a type of blueberry-infused alcoholic drink. Wait a second... didn’t the hostess warn everyone about forbidden liquor in the garage? Didn’t Murdoc officially complete the challenge set by Damon?!  
“You drank the forbidden drinks, right?” Russel asked sternly, placing a hand on Murdoc’s exposed midriff.  
“Mhm!” Murdoc signaled as he couldn’t nod or speak that much thanks to his swollen body and juice-filled cheeks.  
“Hold up!” the hostess came onto the scene with a bottle of fancy-pants gin. “I have the culprit, Russel.”  
Russel grabbed the bottle and read it. He looked at the bottle, then back at Murdoc, and back to the bottle again. The drummer shook his head and slapped his own forehead. He rotated Murdoc to get a good look at his face and get to his level.  
“I’m sorry to tell you, man,” he began, “but this will be your future.”   
“Mmmph?!” Murdoc muffled in fear.  
“That’s right. We’re gonna have to hire a new bassist, but don’t worry. You’ll remain in the band as title only.”  
“Mm! Mph! Mmpphh!” The bassist whined in protest, leaking and shirt tearing off. His pants had a few tears at the seams, but they began to rip even further, exposing his little briefs.  
“At least you won’t be thirsty or hungry as much,” Russel chuckled awkwardly. “I know how much the new fangirls love you, but I bet they’ll love you even more now.”  
2D walked onto the scene, shocked to see a large fruit. He poked the ball only to hear angry and hysterical muffles. The singer laughed at the bassist when the story was told to him.  
“Oh, Murdoc!” 2D pinched the blue cheek. “Yo’ sooo cuute!”  
A dark shade of blue appears on the berry’s cheeks, flattered at the compliment.  
“Oh, I promise I’ll tek good care of yew! I could roll yew around and wash yew... and feed yew, dress yew! And love yew, too!”  
At least faceache would still love him.


End file.
